Golden Arrow Agency
by XxChaotic-LovexX
Summary: Welcome to the Golden Arrow Agency - where your heart's desire is fulfilled. Lots of characters, lots of pairings T for now
1. Prologue for Disaster

The little shop, probably the smallest shop in all of Paris, was dressed to look like it was going to be Valentine's Day. Of course, in this shop, every day was Valentine's day. The outside was brick, much like the shops on either side, and the sign was a silver that had an edge that made it seem like an Angel's wing, and Golden writing. 'Golden Arrow Agency' was written in a fancy script, each word having an arrow of the name's description going through it.

Inside it was like a pasty shop. Completely cute and yet, there were no pastries, except the one the little cherub was munching on at the back of the store, where the counter was. The treat was much bigger than him, normal sized, but that was all right. The dirty blond didn't mind. He was chewing on one a tiny piece of a chocolate chip chunk when the bell rang, and so he went completely still.

From the back room came two boys that were obviously somehow related, and they were wrestling, each wanting to get to the cash register first. "You gits! Just get up here!" The cherub called, straightening up and glaring at them. Then he froze when he felt a shadow engulf him.

"Oh, why, hello there, little one~" The female voice said, and Arthur turned to look up at Seychelles, who cupped her hands and brought them down around England, lifting him up. "I'm assuming that you are one of the little cupids that do the dirty work for Papa?" Oh, how Arthur hated to admit it, the fact that he worked for France, as a cupid.

He folded his arms and then looked away, scowling, his little wings - decorated with blue decal lines - flittered gently. He wouldn't give an answer, and then he felt the space between his wings being pinched and he was lifted. Of course, he began to kick and fight against the grip, but, of course, he failed miserably. When Arthur turned his head, he noticed the sapphire blue eyes behind the glasses. "Alfred! Put me down!"

"Uh...Hi, Seychelles."Matt said, taking care of the business.

"Oh, hello, Mattie~ Um...I can tell you who I want to love me, oui?"

The boy nodded, and smiled. "Of course you can, Sey~~" He had a sing songy voice and then nodded once more, trying to coax it out of her.

"Um...if you could shoot..." Not wanting anyone to hear, she reached up and whispered it in Matt's ear. The country paled a bit, but then, seeing Sey's face, nodded happily.

That day they were also visited by Hungary, and Belarus. So, each one of the cupids had someone to go and shoot. That's what the Golden Arrow Agency did. They allowed people's deepest desires come out in others.

They had never made a mistake.  
Until now.


	2. Shooting in the Dark

**America**

The cherub settled on the window sill, waist deep in snow. "God...why the hell did they give _me _Russia to shoot? I mean, a lead arrow in his ass, sure, but one to get him to fall in love with _Belarus_?! Seriously?!" Alfred pushed up his glasses, and then down on his hat, trying to get it to cover his entire face, sadly, his head was far too large. Oh, even cherub Alfred had problems with his ego. He knew why France had chosen him. There was no way he'd send his precious son into the jaws of the lion, and there was also no way he'd send his lovely little boyfriend. Sighing, he slid off his gloves, and then looked down at the snow that covered the bottom of the window. He really didn't want to shove his hands into it. Letting out a tiny bit of a yelp, he plunged his hands into the snow, and then lifted the window.

How a creature that was about one forth of the window's size could lift it is still a mystery, but all three of the cupids in cherub form could do so. Quickly, Alfred rushed inside, and then somewhat slammed the window down. He froze, hoping that in the darkness of the room he could blend in, even if his wings did have red little details on them. He gave a glance down at the floor, and swallowed. The small glow that his wings gave off for light reached all the way to the ground. This told him a few options, one: the floor wasn't that far away. Problem with that logic, it was the second floor, but besides that, Russia was really tall, so it was either high ceilings, or that was just a really low window.

Either way, he allowed himself to fall off the window, ledge, and caught himself an inch from the ground. Once he focused he floated up and off. It only took him a few minutes to find the bed, with his...head. Grumbling to himself, since he didn't want to wake up the Russian, he climbed up and onto the bed. It was actually...cushy, to the American's surprise, and he stood there, catching his balance on the bed. Then he took a step and stumbled, due to the massive hill that the target created from laying on the bed. With a tiny _oof_ he had made contact with something...fleshy. His face pale, he floated up and looked down at the pale blond hair that fell into his eyes. "He...looks...PEACEFUL!" Then he slapped a hand over his mouth, for the fact that he had just yelled in pure shock.

Quickly, he cocked an arrow, and then pulled the string back. Closing one eye - for more of a movie-esque feel - he aimed downwards, and then released it. Done with his job, and hearing the small groan that every male released when they were shot, Alfred began to do a little victory dance. "Oh, yeah~ Yeah, yeah, yeah~ I shot Russia, with an arrow, he'll stop all wars, for his sister...wait. That's incest. Ewww." He shivered a bit, and then went to float off. Obviously, he was against incest with his enemy, but it was okay as long as it was him and Matthew. He began towards the window, and then gave a glance back to Russia, where he could have sworn he saw a purple eye close rather quickly.

Must of been his imagination.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Canada**

The cherub wasn't going to state it outright, but he knew was the best. Invisibility was the best cover for things like this, and he really was invisible, except when Alfred was around. But that was another story, for another time. The little Canadian had the easy job, go shoot Prussia, show him a picture of Hungary, and then float back off to home, where he could easily cuddle with Alfred. Again, a story for another time. Opening the window he made sure that once he was through, he closed it once again. Unlike the others, he had class to what he does. He looked around, now noticing that Prussia wasn't in the room. His face paled slightly, because that meant he had to go and navigate the house. Hopefully it wasn't too complicated, it didn't seem to be, but the inside could be much more deceiving than the outside.

Instead of floating, because that would give him away faster than walking and only being about a foot tall, he walked down the hall, his bow slung over his shoulder. Looking around the darkened corner, he saw the crimson colored eye, and swallowed. The other one opened and then Matt heard the fumbling of the man looking for the light switch. This wouldn't end well. Once the light turned on, he could see the albino in all of his glory. "Hallo, cherub." He was quite surprised that the voice wasn't that accented, and also, rather, well...sexy. Blushing a bit, he floated up and then looked at Prussia, and then he realized the he had known that he was coming.

"Uh...h-h-hi." Then he watched the Prussian spread out his arms and slip a bit lower in the chair, and he had to actually _think_ about making his heart slow down.

"Shoot me, little cherub."

"But then you'll fall in love with me!" For some reason, Matt had a feeling that that was what Gilbert had wanted, but of course, he wouldn't pitch that idea, because he didn't want to know the answer. Gilbert shrugged, as if he didn't honestly care, and so Matt cocked his hair, and then pulled out Hungary's picture, and wrapped an arm around it. "Here, you have to look at the picture, and not me." He was sure the albino rolled the crimson orbs, but of course he wasn't positive, since he was hidden well behind the picture. Releasing the arrow, he heard the groan, and then could feel something seering into his arm. His face paled, and he then felt hands around him, and the picture floated to the ground. "ALF-" Then he felt lips against his, and he didn't pull away at first. Instinctively, he turned into his normal, human form. Common sense kicked in, and he shoved Prussia away, and ran off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**England**

The Brit entered the house, quite quickly, and silently, wearing all black to blend in. He really couldn't shoot Estonia, it made him feel horrible. The two countries were rather far apart, and just...well, it was all right. Arthur was just the matchmaker, not the one who would make it work. That's what the people had to do. He knew his way around the other male's house, for the reason of the fact that he had been there as a friendship request once or twice. France would kill anyone who tried to take _his _England away. Wincing at the the thought of that, he floated through the house.

Eduard had fallen asleep on his desk, glasses pushed up to his forhead, and a small bit of salivia at the corners of his mouth. To be honest, he looked a lot like Alfred, but he wouldn't make that assumption if Eduard was awake. The two were polar opposites, to be completely honest. Estonia was completely calm for the most part, and Alfred...well, everyone knew how Alfred was. Swallowing he pulled out an arrow and cocked it. The gold of the bow was very pretty, and as he pulled it back, he realized that it wasn't a golden arrow that he was going to re-the arrow hit Estonia and England sat there, wide-eyed. The black arrow sticking out of his shoulder. Quickly, he wrapped his hand around the shaft, about to yank it, and then it dissolved in his hand, fading into oblivion.

This was not good.


End file.
